XLR8 (Earth-68)
This is the version of XLR8 that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. XLR8 is a Kineceleran from the planet, Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet and wears a helmet with a visor, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, where he gains his Omniverse design. The Dimension 30 version is brown and white instead of blue and white. For the Dimension 23 appearance, see below at Quick Man. Powers and Abilities Same as canon XLR8. Weaknesses Same as canon XLR8. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) XLR8 appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. While Fasttrack is ususally used for close combat, XLR8 is usually used for long distance travel or chases. By John * Save the Last Dance (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * The Omnitrix (x3) * Camp Fear (John Smith 10) * Wolf Bane * Joyride (John Smith 10) * Paradox (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) * Crunch Time * The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) * Retribution * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Kevin LevinKevin * Knight's Temple (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) * John 10,000 (episode) By John 10,000 * John 10,000 (episode) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) * Out of Luck * Crystal Mercenaries (episode) * Rebellion By Metal John * Trip to Naboo Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) * Checkmate (John Smith 10) By John * Rematch * Lestava Castle * Queen and King * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch * Lost Magic (first re-appearance) * Ultimates (John Smith 10) * The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By Past John * His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) By John * Live Life Spacewalker By John * Gaia (episode) Kingdom Hearts * Destiny Islands (first re-appearance) Omniverse By John * Stranded (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Knight of Republic City * Fated Battle By Alpha * Nanite Attack Dimension 10 (Ben 10) XLR8 is an alien used by Ben Tennyson in his home dimension. Spacewalker By Ben * Incursion (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Gaia (episode) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) XLR8 is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * 7 Princesses of Heart * Birth at Twilight * Enchanted Dominion * Fading into Darkness * Space Paranoids Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) XLR8 first appears being used by kids to steal food. Summoned by Kids * For the Children By John * For the Children (x3) * Cosmo Canyon * Temple of Artemis * Into the Hole Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Ben 10,000 has access to XLR8. By Ben 10,000 * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (flashback) Dimension 30 This is the form of XLR8 used by Looney John. He does not have a set series. By Looney John * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee (x2) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * It's a Looney World Part 1 Quick Man (John 23: Megaman) Quick Man is the version of XLR8 that is used in Dimension 23 by Megaman. His eyes are light blue. He has the dark blue Mega-Tech armor on his body, and his visor helmet is round like Megaman’s. His left arm has the Mega Buster on it, his left hand coming out of the blaster tip, making the arm longer than the right one. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He has the same powers as XLR8, the Mega Buster having no effect on his powers except enhanced strength in that arm. Quick Man having his left hand growing through the Mega Buster is based off Kineceleranss having faster recovery rates than other species. His hand grew back at a faster rate, growing at the end of the limb, which was the Mega Buster. He is one of the few of Megaman's aliens that doesn't have shapeshifting powers that has a left hand. Appearances * Number 23 * Bass (John 23) * The Ancient Robots * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Protoman (episode) * Sonic Boom (John 23) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) appearances XLR8 was unlocked when Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 hacks the Omnitrix, and it scans Helen Wheels in Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10). By Ryder * There She Blows! (first appearance) (x2) (first time accidental transformation; intended alien was Jetray) * Lost to Time * Showdown at the 51 Corral * Smear Campaign * The Purge (Ryder 10) * Solitary Alignment (Ryder 10) * Paradox (Ryder 10) By Albedo * Good Copy, Bad Copy (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * While You Were Away (Ryder 10) * Rook Tales (Ryder 10) By 17 year old Ryder * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) (first re-appearance) * Time Heals By 18 year old Ryder * Showdown (Ryder 10) By Skurd * The Coming Storm (helmet only) * Ryder 10K (legs only) * Falling Through the Wormhole (legs and arm) * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) (helmet only) * Making a Deal with Collectimus (legs only) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) XLR8 is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 0 This version of XLR8 is used by GIR, wielding cyan eyes and Omnitrix color. * GIR: Generally Idiotic Robot Dimension 763 (Omnimania) XLR8 is an alien form available to several characters in the series. When used by Megaman, it goes by the name Quick Man. By Megaman (as Quick Man) * Love is Strange By Ryder * The Imperfect By Looney John * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones XLR8 (Earth-90) This is the version of XLR8 that is from the universe of Bryce Bowman. He only appears in crossovers. Spacewalker By Bryce * Monster of the Earth See also * Quick Man * 8tle Category:Aliens Category:Kinecelerans Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Earth-68 Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens